


Dyad for Finrod

by margdean56



Series: Tolkien-inspired poetry [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:20:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margdean56/pseuds/margdean56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poetry inspired by one of my favorite <i>Silmarillion</i> characters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dyad for Finrod

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in _Mythlore_ 32 (Vol. 9, #2), where, however, a layout error caused "A Dream" to be printed inside-out.

**I. _Lament_**

O friend of every child of Eru,  
Who would raise hand in hate against thee,  
Or slay the shining son of Finarfin?

Not the Eldar, O Finwë’s offspring,  
Sun-crowned scion of Ingwë’s sister,  
Eärwen’s child and Elwë’s kinsman:

Nor yet the Naugrim, Nargothrond's shapers,  
The delving Dwarves in deep halls dwelling,  
With Felagund ever firm in friendship:

Or shall Mortal Men in malice hold thee,  
O sweet-voiced weaver of songs of wisdom,  
Who life and lordship for love hath given?

Only the Enemy, envious Evil,  
Mightiest minion of iron-crowned Morgoth,  
Would deal thee death by the jaws of darkness.

Green shall thy grave be in ground new-cleansed;  
Eldar and Edain and Aulë’s children  
Long shall lament the loss of thy brightness.

 

**II. _A Dream_**

I have seen the Straight Road's end  
And the haven white;  
I have seen the grey ship glide  
Toward the rising light,  
And a figure standing tall  
On the end of the quay,  
His hair blown sunlit-gold  
In the wind from the sea.

One hand is upraised high,  
A clear voice hails,  
As the swan-prowed vessel alights  
In a flutter of sails;  
From shore to ship he leaps  
As lithe as a boy,  
To greet the new-arrived  
With wonder and joy.

He clasps his sister fair  
In a warm embrace,  
Then goes down on one knee  
To speak face to face  
With the Little Folk, who stare,  
And blush, and smile  
At the golden stranger-friend  
Of the Elven-isle.

 

\--Margaret R. Purdy [Dean]  
December 1, 1981

**Author's Note:**

> I have also set the "Dyad" to music and can easily be persuaded to sing it (with guitar accompaniment) if you catch me at a Mythcon Bardic Circle.


End file.
